Ross' suprise
by Movie guy 94
Summary: Ross has a big surprise to show everyone, but they might not be, too happy about it. (Set in present day) one-shot


Author's** note: I started watching friends about a year ago, and I got hooked after one episode (it was the one where Ross says "Rachel" at the alter, TBS plays the episodes is chronological order, but I still missed the first four seasons so I bought the complete series on eBay and spent an entire weekend watching it). Anyway, this is just something that's been stuck in my head for a few months and I wanted to get it out in the open. Enjoy**

A lot has changed for the gang in the last 10 years, Monica & Chandler are the adopted parents of twins named Jack and Erica Bing, and still live in Westchester. Unfortunately, after his unsuccessful second attempt at getting a real acting job, Joey moved in with them.

Mike Hannagan has "disappeared" leaving Pheobe a "surprisingly happy" widow. No one could figure out where Mike went, it was like he just vanished into thin air. Although everyone began to figure out that they had words and she killed him. The police didn't look for Mike for very long because they figured that it would just be better if everyone just moved on with their lives. The two had never gotten around to having children because they weren't ready to have any. So they just traveled the country doing covers for for b-list singers.

Ross & Rachel got married again shortly after she turned down the job in Paris, and now she has Mr. Zelner' s old job ad Ralph Loren. She and Ross eventually had another child in 2005, Luke Geller. They didn't want to have a big wedding, so they just did a quick one in Atlantic city. The two of them couldn't stand the idea of someone else living in Monica's old apartment, so they ended up buying it. They thought about moving to the suburbs, but realized that they were better suited in the city.

* * *

Tonight was Ross and Rachel's 10th anniversary, they planned on going away for the weekend Rachel was going to drop off the kids at Chandler and Monica's house and wait for Ross to get home from work so that they could be driven to the airport. Unknown to Rachel and everyone else, Ross was bringing something with him that he'd been wanting for years.

"JOEY, YOU HAVE THAT audition IN 45 MINUTES, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL DAY?" Chandler asked, walking into Joey's mini apartment above the garage, and realizing that it was a total disaster, and that Joey was still in a t-shirt and bathrobe at 3 in the afternoon

"Dude, we've been playing Elder Scrolls online." Joey replied, making it sound like it was actually a big deal. Chandler and Monica had been trying to get Joey a job so that he would finally move out, but after seven years, they've been far from successful.

"Who's we?" Chandler asked

"Me, chick Jr., & Duck Jr." Joey replied, referring to the chick and duck that were sitting on Joey's bed

"What part are you auditioning for again?" Chandler asked

"It's great, I got the male lead in this movie called Cannibal Island: part 2,which is weird because I don't think they ever made a part 1." JOEY replied, excited about the role that could be his comeback

"Yeah that is weird, or they did make a first one and hid it from it from all of humanity for a good reason." Chandler replied, matter of fact

"They wouldn't hide a movie like this, it has a bunch of naked chicks, and stuff." Joey said

"Thwts EXACTLY what happened because it was a snuff film in the 80's." Chandler replied, before taking out his tablet, turning on the movie, and placing it on Joey's desk

**meanwhile...**

"So, did Ross at least give a hint about what the big surprise is?" Monica asked Rachel who was sitting at the kitchen table

"No, but to be honest, I'm nervous to find out." Rachel replied

"Hasn't he been talking a lot about dinosaurs a lot lately?" Pheobe asked

"Well yeah, but he always does though." Rachel answered

"Ooohhh, maybe he got an enlargement!" Pheobe gasped

"Eh, maybe, I mean, he-" Rachel began

"Whoa whoa, T.M.I. T.M.I., too much information! I do NOT want to know about my brother's...stuff!" Monica interrupted, covering her ears

Eventually, Chandler walked down to the kitchen, which broke the awkward silence.

"Joey's still playing that game, isn't he?" Monica asked him

"No, I m making him watch cannibal Island." Chandler replied

"Ew Why?" The girls asked simultaneously

"Because he's trying out for a role in the sequel." Chandler said

"THE HELL I AM!" Joey yelled, running down the stairs, fully dressed "They killed a turtle, and then they ate it while it was still breathing! That's not right!" Joey yelled, sounding like he was about to cry

Suddenly, everyone started hearing loud stomps outside. Everyone was silent since it sounded like it was only getting closer.

"ITS THE APOCALYPSE! ITS THE APOCALYPSE, WERE ALL GONNA DIE!" Pheobe yelled, running to a couch, grabbing an RPG from underneath the couch coushens, and running outside to confront whatever was making that noise

"Did you know she had a rocket launcher under your couch?" Rachel asked as she, Monica, and Joey followed Pheobe outside

"No." Monica replied "But it's Pheobe, so I'm not surprised

The creature was almost in sight when they got outside. It was large and didn't seem to be like something from this world. It opened its mouth and roared, it was the most earth shattering sound they ever heard, it was like hearing God's battle cry. It looked like Godzilla, except it was only 35 feet tall, and Ross was riding on it's back.

"What do you think guys?" Ross asked, still on the dinosaur' s back

"NNOOOOO, you've gotta be kidding me." Rachel and Monica yelled

"Ross, where the hell did you get that thing?" Rachel asked

"I'm the one who designed it, and the museum isn't GONNA use it anymore because he's just a motorized 1/6 scale replica of Godzilla, and NOT based on a real dinosaur."Ross replied, climbing down from the creature' s back

"Hey Ross, Godzilla' s right next to you!" Joey yelled, completely oblivious to the situation

"Yeah Joe, that's what we've been talking about for the past ten minutes." Chandler replied, feeling like he was talking to a child

"Yeah, so would you guys mind if I leave this here while we're gone?" Ross asked Monica and Chandler

"Why can't you just put it in a storage unit, or a dumpster? They asked back

"No, they wouldn't let me and it took up too much space." Ross replied

Monica & Chandler looked at each other, waiting for the other to answer.

"Not it." Monica whispered

"Damnit." Chandler whispered back "Fine, just put it in the garage."

Monica cleared her throat, facing Chandler "I mean the side yard." Chandler said

"Okay, thanks guys." Ross said, using the remote to walk the 30 foot dinosaur over to the side yard, but not before making it roar one last time. Joey quickly ran in the house in fear.

Several hours later, after the sun was completely gone and the only light outside was the moon and the lights on porches. Pheobe walked outside after Monica and Chandler had gone to bed, with her RPG in hand to finally finish what she had begun. "You and I have unfinished business." She said, just before loading her RPG, aiming it at the dinosaur and firing. The dinosaur' s head was instantly removed forms it's shoulders, causing one of it's teeth to crash through Monica a d Chandler' s bedroom window.

"OH MY GOD!" Chandler yelled

"Pheobe what the hell did you do?" Monica asked

"I did what was necessary." Pheobe replied

"But my window was just shwttered!" Monica said

"Ugh Monica, Monica, don't you realize there are always casualties in battle." Pheobe replied

"How was this a battle? You just blew up a robotic dinosaur that Ross built with his bare hands and probably spent a lot of time working on it." Chandler said, trying to ease the tension

"OH okay, well goodnight." Pheobe said walking home

"Mon, let's just go to bed we can get the window fixed and murder Pheobe in the morning." Chandler suggested

"Ugh, fine." Monica replied as she walked back to bed.

THE END


End file.
